Polyarylates resins are known high molecular weight thermoplastic polymers possessing many advantageous physical properties. They are generally linear polymers containing repeating aromatic ester structural units in the polymer chain. The polyarylates may be derived from dihydric phenols and aromatic dicarboxylic acids or their reactive derivatives.
It has now been discovered that polyarylates can be provided which while retaining, to a substantail degree, substantially most of their other advantageous properties, such as for example, toughness, impact strength, and the like, also exhibit rubbery or elastomeric properties, are easier to process, and exhibit improved impact strength.